


B Dumbfounded

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: The MST List [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, L’Uomo puma | The Pumaman (1980)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy looked like he'd failed his superhero cosplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	B Dumbfounded

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS was created by Joss Whedon. The Pumaman belongs to ADM Films Department
> 
> Author's notes(if any): Yes, I dredged the MST3K list for this.

Dawn felt a headache growing as she examined the latest reports from London. The Slayers and neutral demons were all reporting some guy in tights and cape flying around. They said he had some kind of gold mask on his chest. Public and official sources had a couple stories about a big cat, possibly illegally imported for a private collector.

Without more information, they had no idea if this was a precurser to this year's apocalypse.

Vi burst into the office, brandishing her phone.

"I got it! I got a picture of the cat guy!"

Dawn smiled, "Finally, some good news. Gimme!"

Vi handed over her phone, which Dawn hooked up to her computer. The red-haired Slayer flipped through the pictures from the night's patrol.

"You ran into a G'lKLo?"

"Don't worry, it was just celebrating a good night at kitten poker."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"There!"

The guy looked like he tried to dress up for Comic Con, but only had half a clue what a costume should look like: Black shirt, red cape, and she couldn't quite see what the gold symbol on his chest was. His pants, though, were just a regular pair of Dockers. Vi had even caught him mid jump, with his hands out like every B-movie cat person.

"The next one has a better angle on that symbol."

Dawn clicked on it and frowned. It looked kinda-sorta South or Central American. She hadn't studied those areas all that closely, but even she could tell it looked like it had been designed by someone who had only seen tourist pictures of the iconographs.

"Weird thing, he really did fly."

"So, not a complete kook." Dawn looked over the books on her shelves, but none of them were for the appropriate region. "Looks like I'll have to check the archives and hope the right sources weren't blown up."

"If it makes you feel better, I managed to follow him for a few blocks. The worst I saw was when he knocked out some thugs and hung 'em on a lamp post."

"It's a start." Dawn stretched, "Still, if he's pulling a Spiderman, we probably don't need a rush on this."

"Yeah, let's eat."

Dawn laughed as Vi dragged her out of the office.


End file.
